vasterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Music Albums
Music Tracks and Their Character Attributes= This talk page will be used to keep track of which music track is attributed to specific characters. If any attributed character is incorrect, please make sure to apply the change and make a note of the change further in the Talk Page. Attributes by Album Vast Error Vol. 1 '''Curtain Call''' (1:37) - '''Razzmatazz''' (2:16) - '''Mammory Master''' (1:45) - '''The Static''' (1:12) - '''A Very Active Imagination''' (3:38) '''Plink''' (4:12) - '''Woof-''' (3:17) - '''Star Children''' (3:37) - '''Sortir''' (Alpha Demo) (1:36) '''Radioactive Ore''' (2:36) - '''Renaissance''' (7:06) '''Renaissance''' (Extended Cut) (8:34) Vast Error Vol. 2 '''The Day After Spring Began''' (3:00) - '''A New World''' (1:42) - '''Wrapped Around Your Fin''' (5:06) - and '''Mantle Piece''' (4:28) - '''Terran Wanderer''' (2:13) - '''Bias''' (3:00) - '''Ferocity Weaving''' (5:02) - '''Cell Block''' (3:56) - '''You'd Do It For Randolph Scott''' (1:36) - '''Extra Worse''' (1:44) - '''INTERMISSION: On Repeat''' (2:14) '''Final Bow''' (2:10) - '''Slight Crisis''' (5:24) '''Starry Night''' (1:36) - '''Code Red and Existential Dread''' (4:06) - '''Polkafighter!''' (1:22) - '''Dial Tone''' (2:51) '''Curtain Call (psihurist's "the game isn't sgrub" remix)''' (2:26) - '''Striving For A Future''' (2:07) '''Sortir''' (3:46) '''Waltz In The Static Void''' (1:54) '''BONUS: Revelations''' (2:21) Vast Error Vol. 3 '''Sunrise (3:18)''' '''Vast Error (4:08)''' '''Six By Six (2:48)''' '''Blood Right (3:35)''' - '''Cosmic Significance (3:53)''' '''Oversaturated (4:26)''' - '''Alone In The Rain (3:53)''' - '''Poetic (2:07)''' - '''Zehanpuryu (2:25) ''' - '''Something Worth Doing (3:47)''' - '''Commercial Break (3:20)''' - '''INTERMISSION: Beyond The Wall (3:13)''' '''Third Eye (2:25)''' - '''Paint The Town Black (2:59)''' '''Scarred For Life (2:30)''' - '''J-Jitterbug (2:00)''' - '''Clamor (1:53)''' - '''Mother Of The Stars (2:26)''' - '''Particle (3:54)''' - '''Invigorated Wasteland (2:24)''' '''Song For The Lost (1:40)''' '''Time (4:28)''' '''Sickly Green Glow (2:42)''' '''Ultima Hoc Fatum (6:09)''' '''BONUS: Gone (2:34)''' Repiton '''Methodology (3:56)''' '''Day After Day (4:20)''' - '''Moment's Notice (3:37)''' - '''Suckerpunch (4:21)''' - '''That's Right! (3:22)''' - '''Survival (2:51)''' - '''Home (2:08)''' - '''INTERMISSION: Risk (4:17)''' '''Moonlight (3:01)''' - '''Through It All (4:37)''' - '''Tyrant (3:17)''' - '''Take The Shot (3:38)''' - and '''Nailed It (3:22)''' - '''Remember? (3:10)''' - '''Promise (3:03)''' '''Only The Beginning (6:59)''' '''BONUS: Where To Now? (2:39)''' Attributes by Character '''Poetic (2:07)''' '''Through It All (4:37)''' '''Radioactive Ore''' (2:36) '''Bias''' (3:00) '''You'd Do It For Randolph Scott''' (1:36) '''Scarred For Life (2:30)''' '''Survival (2:51)''' '''Curtain Call''' (1:37) '''Terran Wanderer''' (2:13) '''Final Bow''' (2:10) '''Code Red and Existential Dread''' (4:06) '''Curtain Call (psihurist's "the game isn't sgrub" remix)''' (2:26) '''Clamor (1:53)''' '''Day After Day (4:20)''' '''J-Jitterbug (2:00)''' '''Home (2:08)''' '''Plink''' (4:12) '''Blood Right (3:35)''' '''Remember? (3:10)''' '''Star Children''' (3:37) '''Cell Block''' (3:56) '''Starry Night''' (1:36) '''Alone In The Rain (3:53)''' '''Mother Of The Stars (2:26)''' '''Particle (3:54)''' '''Moonlight (3:01)''' '''Polkafighter!''' (1:22) '''Take The Shot (3:38)''' '''Nailed It (3:22)''' '''Woof-''' (3:17) '''The Day After Spring Began''' (3:00) '''Take The Shot (3:38)''' '''Third Eye (2:25)''' '''Moment's Notice (3:37)''' '''Razzmatazz''' (2:16) '''Ferocity Weaving''' (5:02) '''Something Worth Doing (3:47)''' '''Suckerpunch (4:21)''' '''Mammory Master''' (1:45) '''Wrapped Around Your Fin''' (5:06) '''Mantle Piece''' (4:28) '''Extra Worse''' (1:44) '''That's Right! (3:22)''' '''Oversaturated (4:26)''' '''Tyrant (3:17)''' '''The Static''' (1:12) '''Commercial Break (3:20)''' '''Zehanpuryu (2:25) '''